An active matrix display device (active matrix liquid crystal display device, for example) usually includes a display unit having a plurality of pixels arrayed thereon, a frame portion disposed in a periphery of the display unit, and an active matrix substrate (hereinafter, also referred to as array substrate). In general, an array substrate has wiring lines such as bus lines and switching elements such as thin-film transistors (TFTs) in an area corresponding to the display unit (hereinafter, also referred to as display region), and the array substrate has lead-out lines connected to the bus lines in an area corresponding to the frame portion (hereinafter, also referred to as frame region). Recently, narrower frames are in demand from the perspective of improving design and reducing the size of the device. Below is an example of a technology related to the frame portion.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a display device that has a display region on which a gate line and a data line are formed so as to intersect each other with a gate insulating film therebetween, a display substrate including first, second, third, and fourth peripheral regions surrounding the four sides of the display region, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate and sandwiching liquid crystal therebetween, a seal line that is formed in an edge between the display substrate and the opposite substrate and that binds the display substrate to the opposite substrate, and a driver chip mounted on the first peripheral region of the display substrate adjacent to the first edge portion of the gate line. The display substrate has first and second data signal applying lines disposed alternately sandwiching the gate insulating film and connecting the data line and the driver chip, and the first data signal applying line is formed such that a portion thereof overlaps the second data signal applying line such that the seal line is exposed.
Patent Document 2, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display device that has liquid crystal sealed in an area surrounded by a wiring substrate, an opposite substrate, and a sealing member. In addition, the liquid crystal display device has, on the wiring substrate thereof, a plurality of scan signal lines formed on the display region disposed inside the sealing member, a plurality of display signal lines that intersect the scan signal lines through a gate insulating film, and a common signal line disposed outside of the display region. The common signal line has at least two layers of conductive layers, and the pattern width of at least one of the conductive layers changes under the pattern of the sealing member.
In addition, Patent Document 3, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display device that is formed by bonding a first substrate having a first electrode and an external connection terminal to a first substrate having a second electrode by a looped sealing member.